themagicalgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Application-tan Project!
Application-tan Project! (or known as Appri,'' ''アプリ) is a series based on PasuMeta's wiki itself. Characters * Aizawa Rinto - The main character. She is the main icon and the humanized form of Geometry Dash. She is mellow, smart, and has a happy personality. * Aizawa Rairin - Rinto's older brother. He loves his sister and he is responsible just like her. * Picorin - The first female mascot of Rinto, and the youngest sister-in-law of Rai. She is cheerful and she loves everyone in the community. She loves Rai and Rinto as her family members, and has a crush on GD-tan when loved. * Geometry Dash-tan - the magical form of Rinto and the minimal conductor of Rai, or usually Rinto's normal form. She is mature and quiet, but sometimes she can be a lot cheerful and loves enjoying and playing Geometry Dash a lot. She is geometrical and smart just like the original Rinto does. Supporting characters * Arisugawa Miyumi - the friend of Rinto. She is always bouncing off the walls and pokes Rinto a lot, and loves being concerned to everyone. * Kobayakawa Natsuha - the close friend of Rinto and Miyumi. She protects everyone from bad ideas, and she always accepts Rinto and Miyumi's opinions, because they were very close to her. She is identified as the professional icon. * Geometry Dash - the cube who refers as a male character. She is a good-spirited and an outgoing character who loves to make everyone happy when playing the game. And also, she is ashamed that Picorin has a crush on her. * Aoba Megumi - the fairy princess. She is a friendly and a knowledgeable icon who is a bit innocent, and more caring to everyone else, especially Rinto and Sayori. Minor characters * Toudou Machiko - the sister-related update of Himeko. * Toudou Himeko - the sister-related update of Machiko. * Tachibana Lillie - Takashi's younger sister. * Tachibana Takashi - Lillie's older brother. * Aoba Sayuri - Megumi's older sister. * Aizawa Nozomi - Rinto's cousin and Natsumi's twin sister. * Aizawa Natsumi - Rinto's second cousin and Nozomi's twin sister. * Furumi Tomine - Ai's older sister. * Furumi Ai - Tomine's younger sister. * Kobayakawa Ririka - Natsuha's older sister. * Wakabayashi Marble - the famous icon and Mayumi's twin sister. * Wakabayashi Mayumi - Marble's twin sister, and is more level-headed. Difficulty icons * Sayori Aoi - the helpful icon who refers as Easy-tan. * Midori Yuzuki - the childish icon who is the opposite version of Sayori, who is less mature than her. * Fukumi Kiiro - the sad and emotional icon. * Miyahara Natsuki - the tsundere influence icon who loves to tease everyone and teams up with Aizawa Sayori. * Kitamura Kimoto - the stressful icon who is less harder than Natsuki, and obviously hates Aizawa Sayori. * Aizawa Sayori - the energetic icon who loves to challenge someone and teams up with Natsuki. Trivia * Reference on Kiratto Prichan, the Appri is used to transform or to interact with the Pricast.